Elliot and Olivia on the Rocks
by FutureTVwriter
Summary: Prompt from Metalchick36: Elliot & Olivia are in a relationship...which is on the rocks! ONESHOT


**Decided to post these separately.  
**

Prompt from: Metalchick36

Here's a good challenge!

Write a story where Elliot & Olivia are in a relationship...which is on the rocks!

**A/N: this was VERY fun to write, thanks for the prompt!**

Elliot and Olivia finally bit the bullet and banged each other senseless. It happened after they went out for a drink, or twelve, after a big court win. They usually drank to drown their sorrows in the horrifying cases they saw day in and day out but this time was different. The mood was light and happy, he was divorced, and they were drunk. They had been tip toeing around their undeniable chemistry for over ten years, enough was enough they thought. Let's do it right and get it over with already. As soon as she opened her apartment door they were on top of each other and Elliot barely managed to kick the door closed behind him. He threw her against the wall passionately and gave her the deepest and best kiss of her life. When they finally surfaced for air they looked deep into each other's eyes, without having to whisper a word they knew, this was the night. They spent the entire night passionately making love and had the battle scars in the morning to prove it. Never had two people been more in sync, more rigorous, or more in need of a good lay. They slept through the entire next day; they had burned about a week's worth of calories the night before. When they awoke, still tingling from the earth-shattering sex, neither had ever felt more content, more satisfied, or more elated.

Four Months Later…..

"Liv, you spelled maintenance wrong in your DD5." Elliot said as he tossed the file on her desk.

Olivia shot him an annoyed look, "You're checking my spelling now?"

"I just noticed it." He replied.

"You were probably going over it with a fine toothed comb looking for mistakes," she murmured under her breath.

Munch and Fin exchanged knowing looks; this had been going on for awhile. The normally fiery, thick as thieves co-horts of theirs had, as of late, become quite contemptuous with each other. They were turning into an old bickering married couple.

"What is your problem?" Elliot asked her, frustrated. They had been dating, secretly of course, since the night they hooked up but lately things hadn't been going so well.

Olivia glared at him angrily but looked around before speaking and noticed Munch and Fin eyeing them, "Not here." She said as she got up and motioned for him to follow leaving Munch and Fin shaking their heads in their wake.

They arrived on the roof moments later.

"We can't keep doing this El," Olivia began.

Elliot rubbed his eyes, he knew this was coming, wasn't even going to try to fight her on it. "I know. This isn't working."

"I mean we're just biting each other's heads off all the time." Olivia continued. "This just isn't working. You never put the toilet seat down, you're even MORE overprotective of me, which I didn't even think was possible, and we're together 24/7! It's just not healthy."

Elliot began to pace. "Hey I know I can be a pain but you're not blameless either. You—" he went to go off on a diatribe but stopped himself. It wasn't worth it. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I love you Liv, you're the best partner in the world, you're the greatest woman I've ever met, but maybe—"

"Maybe that's all we're meant to be? Partners. Best friends…." She trailed off. This was killing both of them. They had pined after each other for so long and after everything, after finally getting together, it wasn't working. Their chemistry was still there, but apparently it was a volatile combination when it was left on an open flame.

"I hate to say it, but yeah. Maybe. And if we kept this up everyone would find out and then we couldn't be partners anymore…I couldn't handle that Liv."

"Me either," she agreed.

"But I don't regret us getting together, not for a second." He went on.

She approached him and lay one last kiss on his lips, "Me either El, we needed it. Now we don't have to wonder about what we've been missing out on. Wonder about how great it could be, which it is by the way…"

A smile crept across Elliot's face. "It was amazing…You're right. Are we gonna be okay? Can we move past this?"

"We're both adults," she began, "I think we can move on, go back to how it used to be…"

"I hope so Liv. But I'm still going to be protective of you, I'm sorry, I know you hate it but I can't help it."

A grin appeared on her face, "I don't hate it so much anymore…"

They enveloped each other in one final embrace as a couple. He held her tightly to his chest and rested his head on top of hers, she breathed in his familiar scent and exhaled deeply, grateful to have things back to normal.


End file.
